A high molecular-weight light-emitting material and a charge transport material are useful as e.g., a material for use in an organic layer of a light-emitting device and thus have been studied in various ways. In particular, to produce a layered light-emitting device, a polymer compound, which has a benzocyclobutene residue alone as a crosslinking group, capable of intra-molecularly/inter-molecularly crosslinking to harden the organic layer (Patent Literatures 1 and 2) has been proposed.